


Bedtime Story

by aceofw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofw/pseuds/aceofw
Summary: It's bedtime at the Luthor-Danvers home. Lena puts their daughter to sleep.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Bedtime Story

Lena takes a look around her daughters room as she enter. The walls are a calm light blue, illustrated by the shapes of different animals (courtesy of her wife's artistic endeavors), and near the door are a series of small yellow hand prints, each one larger than the last. In the dim light of the night lamp the ceiling is illuminated by glow-in-the-dark stars shaped in the constellations of a long gone sky.

The room is messy and would have earned her a scolding from Lillian, but Lena doesn't mind, as much. If years of living with Kara hadn't instilled within her a certain tolerance for mess, the joy of of seeing her daughter's daily drawings littering her small desk, the stack of books she looked through, the plushies and building blocks she played with, is more than enough to banish any lingering specters from her mind.

Sitting on the soft bed is the room's occupant herself: Lorelai Luthor-Danvers, or Lori-El to her family. Wearing Lena's dark hair and sharp features, but softened by Kara's warmer skin tone and ready smile, as well as the warmest bluest eyes Lena had ever seen. Tonight she is wearing her favorite (at present) onsie, a yellow-brown lion one complete with a maned hood and a tail. It's a gift from her aunt Lois, and one that almost started a gift-giving arms race between Lois and Alex before Lena put a stop to it, reassuring them both the girl is spoiled enough.

"How was your day, sweetheart? Can you tell me something good that happened to you today?" No strangers to bad dreams themselves, Lena and Kara incorporated the question as part of their nightly ritual, to end the day on a positive note.

"Ah-ha! I and mom went to the park, and I swung all by myself!" Lori exclaims with a proud grin.

"That's fantastic sweety, you're such a big girl already." Lena smiles back.

"And I met a big blue dog! It was sooo big!" Lori continues, spreading her arms as wide as the would stretch.

"Was it a nice doggie? It didn't scare you?"

"Yeah, she - the lady said she was a she, licked my whole face." Lori erupts in a fit of giggles, pressing her hands to her face, then straightens and nods her head "It wasn't scary." That much Lena expected, from Kara's worryingly fearless child.

"I'm so glad you had fun today with mom, but now it's bedtime. and even brave little girl need their sleep."

Lori shakes her head from side to side "'m not girl"

"Oh?" Lena quirks an eyebrow "Then what are you?"

Lori carefully prepares her argument, pulling her maned hood over her head, clawing her fingers, and letting out a small but fierce growl "You're a lion" Lena takes a 'wild' guess "Yeah, And I gots no daddy, like Simba" her daughter adds.

Freezing for a moment, then quickly plasters a smile to her face in an instinct learned and sharpened over years of motherhood, Lena asks cautiously "But you have two mommies. Isn't it just as good?"

"Two mommies is the best! The bestest mommies in the world!" Lori is quick to reassure her with a full toothy smile, and Lena stifles a sigh, making a mental note to discuss the matter with her wife.

Before she manages to recuperate Lori hits her with a familiar, devastating pout "Story please? The shadow one, pleeease?"

"All right" Lena knows to pick her battles "But just this one." Lori agrees and lies down, her head on her pillow.

"Long ago, there was a girl who lived in a village in the jungle, under the shadow of a volcano..." She starts. She tells Lori of the village's plight, the girl's journey through the jungle, her battle with a snake, and finally finding the medallion of Acrata. Lori listens to the story en rapt and with an unusual lack of questions or interruptions. But as the story closes and the girl finds reaches her goal Lori exclaims "And then she found the necklace and saved her village!"

"Mommy, can we go look for the necklace tomorrow?" Lori asks excited at the prospect of adventure, and Lena's eye grow distant for a moment. "Or next year?" Lori amends noticing her mother's hesitation.

"No my love, we won't be going to look for the Medallion of Acrata." Lena answers with a rueful smile.

"First, because the medallion isn't real, it's only a story, an legend from a long long time ago. Second, why would you ever need magic like that? you have all the power you could want right here" Lena leans over and kisses her little girl's forehead. "And all the strength you will ever need right here" She places her hand over her daughter's heart.

Sensing Lori's silent disappointment at losing her chance of a grand adventure, she adds "And besides I have a feeling you're going to have plenty of amazing adventure when you grow up!"

"Really?" Lori asks hopefully "Even to space?' she yawns.

"I have a feeling you just might, whether I'd like it or not."

"But now it's time to go to sleep, my little Lori-lion. Close your eyes and dream of the jungle, and I'll go get mom to sing you your lullaby. Good night, I love you."

"Love you mommy" No matter how many times Lena hears these words, they never fail to warm her heart.

As she leaves the room, her wife greets her in the hall with a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right out, I left you a cup of tea on the table."

She picks up her mug and walks out of the to the balcony through the door Kara left open when she returned from patrol. Lena lets her mind wonder between the moon and the stars and the city lights. She hears a familiar melody from Lori's room, from Kara's lips. She must have drifted because the next moment she is engulfed by a soothing warmth.

"Hey" Kara whispers softly in her ear.

"Hi, I heard you had a good time at the park today."

"We did, we met this beautiful blue great dane" Kara is no less excited by the encounter than their child. "And the patrol was quiet too, how was your day?"

Lena hesitates "I yelled at Lori this morning. She didn't want to put on her shoes, and Hector was already here and I had an early meeting and..."

"Hush, love. It's fine. We've talked about this, being firm and setting boundaries is important for a child. Lori's fine." Kara reassures her.

"But how you can we know? These things can be buried deep..."

"I know" Kara interrupts her with a smug smile "Because I am National City's number one investigative reporter."

Lena snorts.

"And I heard from a reliable, unbiased source that you are, and I quote, 'the bestest mommy in the world'"

Her cheeks reddening, Lena looks up to her wife's loving eyes "So are you."

"We are our best selves when we are together, always" Kara gently caresses Lena's cheek. The places a hand behind Lena's knees, picking her up.

"And now let's go to bed" Kara wiggles her eyebrows suggestively "Together."

Lena bursts into laughter in Kara's arms, and presses her lips against her wife's "I love you"

"I love you too" Now Kara's cheek are as red as Lena's.

They enter their apartment and close the door, leaving the darkness of the night behind them, reveling in the light and joy they built with each other.

A home.

A family.


End file.
